


Fighting My Love

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, fight, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "hey! if you're still doing the numbers thing, can you please write a sterek one for 16(first huge fight) with a fluffy ending? i've really enjoyed everything you've done so far!!"</p>
<p>Stiles is going off to college soon and Derek is being a bit of a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘You’re eighteen, Stiles. You don’t know what you want.’

‘Yes, I do, Derek! Would you stop treating me like a child? We’re in this _together_. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that!’

‘Stiles,’ Derek drags a hand over his face. ‘You’re leaving for college in two weeks. You shouldn’t be held back by some guy in a small town. You should have fun. Discover who you are. And what you want. This is better.’

‘No! You’re not holding me back Derek. And I want _you_. That’s not going to change in a couple weeks. Or years. So we are not doing this! Or we are? I mean, you are not going to break up with me over some stupid clichés!’

‘They’re not stupid. And they’re clichés for a reason. This happens all the time. People go to college, they change, they drift apart.’

‘In case you hadn’t noticed, asshole, I’m a loyal guy. I stick to the people I love.’

Stiles holds his breath. He hadn’t meant to say that. It just slipped out, but it doesn’t make it any less true. He loves Derek. He has since before they even got together.

‘I know that’s what you think,’ Derek says softly. ‘And these last few months have been great, but like I said, you’re eighteen and don’t know what you want yet.’

Stiles can only watch as Derek turns around and walks out of his room. He slumps down on his bed and listens to the sound of the Toyota driving off.

~

Three days later, Stiles is done. This is bullshit. He and Derek should be together. He misses the guy’s stupid grumpy face. And the way he smells. And also the way he always looks at Stiles like he’s an idiot, but he’s _Derek’s_ idiot, so it’s okay.

He rolls out of bed and takes a quick shower, practicing his monologue while he’s lathering up. He’s going to make Derek listen to him. Even if it means he has to camp out in front of his building, or in his living room. Or even on his balcony.

He searches for some clean clothes and sprints to the front door, grabbing his keys and ignoring his dad when he applauds him for finally getting out of bed, on the way out.

He throws open the front door and walks into a wall. A wall dressed in tight jeans and a dark Henley, and smells like leather and wood.

‘Hey,’ Derek says. He looks nervous. Stiles has never seen Derek nervous. Not even on their first date. But the guy is fiddling with his car keys and looking everywhere but at Stiles. If he’d been a werewolf, Stiles thinks he would’ve been able to hear Derek’s heart beat double time.

‘Hey.’

‘Uhm, can we talk?’

‘Sure.’

Stiles gestures for him to come in and is about to lead him upstairs when the Sheriff walks into the hallway.

‘Well, I’m off to work. At the Sheriff’s Department. Where we have guns.’

Stiles rolls his eyes and can’t help but smile as he sees Derek’s eyes go wide and nod gravely.

He continues up to his room, knowing that Derek will follow.

‘I’m sorry,’ Derek throws out the moment he steps across the threshold. ‘I’m sorry about what I said. I was wrong.’

Stiles sighs and sits down on the edge of his mattress. He pats the space beside him. Derek sits down tentatively, leaving at least a foot of space between them.

‘You weren’t wrong. Not entirely. I _am_ eighteen and there _are_ a lot of things I don’t know yet. I don’t know what I want to major in. I don’t know whether I want to live in Beacon Hills after college. I have no clue about what kind of job I want. Hell, sometimes I don’t even know what I want for breakfast.

He does a mental victory-fist pump when he sees the beginning of a smile tugging on Derek’s lips. He tangles their fingers together and squeezes lightly. ‘But I do know that I want to be with you. I know it in the way that I know my dad will always have a place for me, in the way that I know that Scott and I will always be friends, in the way that I know Jackson will always be an asshole. It’s one of the big truths of the universe.’

Derek is really smiling now. He shuffles closer to Stiles so their sides are touching and places his forehead against the side of Stiles’ head.

‘I know it too,’ he whispers. ‘I just- I figured there would be someone better for you.’

‘Maybe there is,’ Stiles whispers back. ‘But they’re not who I want.’

He turns his head and places a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He pulls back, but is stopped by Derek’s hands grabbing his face and reeling him back in.

While they kiss, Derek touches him like he’s something precious. His thumbs are lightly stroking over his cheekbones. And when one hand slides to the back of his head and tangles in his hair, Derek doesn’t pull him closer, or even keep him in place. The hand is simply there because Derek wants to touch him. The other hand trails down over Stiles’ cheek and jaw, tickling his neck as it slides down to his chest.

He pulls back with gasp.

‘What do you say to putting on _Star Wars_ and then not watching it, because we’ll be too busy making out?’

He waggles his eyebrows for extra effect.

‘Okay.’

He gets up, but turns at the sound of Derek’s voice.

‘Hey, Stiles.’ Derek is still sitting on the bed, smiling his special Stiles-smile. ‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
